Accidentally In Love
by BatDemonKuronue123
Summary: Yoko finds a strange red orb that has a very interesting effect on Kuronue. What happens when Yoko is the one on the run from his own parnter? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I could own Kuronue and Yoko.

Mysterious Red Orb

The pale silver moon hung high in the night sky over the vast forests of the Makai. Its luminous rays shone through the tree tops and fell upon two resting thieves deep in the forests center. Some amount of adequately-sized white sacks sat near them, glints of gold and other things barely peeking over the top of each. The pale slender wrist of a gorgeous silver Youko reached into one, rustling around to retrieve one of the many stolen treasures within at random.

"Hey, Kuronue. Look at this. Such a lovely color. It could match your pendant perfectly.", Yoko admired. He tossed the treasure to his winged partner. The handsome bat demon caught the item with practiced ease. It was a deep crimson-colored orb the size of an average orange. Rays of moonlight reflected a gleam off of its smooth surface. Kuronue held it close to his face, looking deeply into its dark core. Slowly, he became aware that a strange scent was drifting up off of the orb.

"What the...?", the bat muttered. "Something is up with this orb, Fox..."

Yoko looked at his partner with a slightly confused, and somewhat interested, expression. "What are you talking about, Kuronue? Explain, please.", he inquired with a glance at the orb.

Unfortunately for him, his batty partner wasn't listening to him anymore. Kuronue, who was staring at the orb with intensity, was now also wearing an incredibly goofy face; his eyes were unfocused and he was grinning broadly with a soft blush of red spreading across each cheek. Yoko blinked, then called to him.

"Kuronue?"

The bats next action suprised him, but he didn't show it outwardly. Kuronue turned his head to look directly at the silver fox and then allowed his eyes to travel up and down along the length of Yoko's seated body. The Youko's tail twitched in a sort of nervous gesture. He didn't want to assume anything right off the bat (no pun intended), but he had a feeling that he would not like what had overcome his partner.

"Say, Fox, have I ever told you that you're even more beautiful than the roses you grow?", Kuronue asked, now smirking at his partner.

Sometimes, Yoko really hated it when his 'feelings' were right. His tail twitched again as he tried to keep the stunned look off of his face. The really embarrassing bit was that he just couldn't manage to hide a blush of crimson from his face. After the initial shock of it the Fox shot another glance at the crimson orb in Kuronue's hand. It was surely the source of his strange behavior.

"... No, you haven't. Thank you for the compliment though.", the Youko responded, quickly getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Kuronue followed his every movement with hungry indigo eyes.

Yoko's ears flattened against his soft, silver hair as he began to get a really, really bad feeling. The way the Bat was staring at him... There was something in that gaze. Once again, his feeling proved correct. Kuronue stood up and tossed the orb back into the sack it had been pulled from. Yoko was beginning to regret that he had ever stolen the blasted thing. With but a few steps between them, Kuronue easily closed the distance and stood behind Yoko.

"You're welcome.", he said, lowering his head to the Fox's ear to whisper more. "Perhaps I can give you much more than just a compliment." The Bat then slipped his arms over the Youkos shoulders and pulled him back into an embrace.

Yoko's lithe body immediately stiffened under Kuronue's touch and his breathing nearly stopped altogether as it hitched in his chest. The blush that had been fading into nothing then returned in a rush of blood. They had never, in all their years together, embraced each other. Even if it was out of friendship. And then there was the offer that the Bat had made. That was just about all Yoko could take. He struggled out of his partners arm and turned to look at him.

"Kuronue, I have no idea what that orb has done to you, but... You're not in your right mind. Therefore, I can't harm you for anything that you do during this period. But please... don't do anything like... that... again.", the Youko stated calmly.

The Bat considered his words for but a moment and then wickedly grinned at the Fox. "Ahh... But I was enjoying the feel of your warm body against mine. Not to mention that the feel of your silky silver hair was divine. I could even have carassed that soft, fluffy tail of yours if you had let me." He then pouted at Yoko. "Please, pretty please, can I hold you again?"

Yoko took a step back out of unease and stopped. He was the Legendary Thief, not some pitiful fox who was afraid of his own batty partner. If he took another step back, it would be like he was admitting that he was afraid and running away with his tail between his legs. Besides, he simply couldn't leave Kuronue alone. Not in his current condition, at least.

"Kuronue, don't do anything that we would both come to regret later on...", Yoko said, hoping his words would get through to the Bat and make some sense. Sadly, the orbs strange spell over him would not allow any sort of rejection or resistance. The flutter of wings was like a signal to the Youko and, without hesitation, he turned and ran.

The Fox could hear the flapping of Kuronue's wings as he flew after him. "Don't worry about a thing, Yoko. Once I catch you, I guarantee that you won't regret it." Increasing his speed, Yoko ran liquidly through the trees and over any obstacles in his path. He didn't even care to look back at the treasure. Escaping the crazed Bat was the important thing now.

Kuronue smirked down at the blur of silver fleeing beneath him. He manuvered through the trees just as easily as if they weren't there and continued to shadow the Youko from above. His mind had been overtaken by a very sudden lust for his partner, which was no doubt caused by the mysterious red orb and the strange scent emitted from it. As he looked ahead of the Fox, he grinned mischievously. His prey was running into an unexpected trap.

Yoko ran a few more yards and leaped over a log before coming to a very sudden stop. He cried out in suprise, and partially agitation, as he found himself looking down over a steep cliff into a dark pool at the bottom. A rushing waterwall was pouring down into the pool just a few feet away from where he stood. He made a quick judgement on the hieght he'd jump before even considering it. It was nearly a twenty foot fall. The Youko could survive that, though he'd really rather avoid the cold dip into the pool at the bottom.

Besides, there was no way of knowing what was lurking under the waters surface. Oh, that would be a glorious death... Dieing because he jumped and was impaled on a concealed, and rather sharp, rock in the pool. That image quickly left Yokos mind as he heard the sound of flapping wings behind him. He turned and was almost too suprised to speak.

"Kuronue, please sto-", the Fox was unable to finish his plea as Kuronues arms wrapped tightly around his own and they both proceded to fly off the cliff. As they were falling towards the pool, Kuronue pulled back ever so slightly and connected his lips with Yokos. The kiss was heavy and wet, which would have made the Youko very aroused if they hadn't collided with the water during the next moment. A big splash sounded and water sprayed over the surrounding foliage and rocks.

Soon after, bubbles broke the surface of the water and began their melodious popping. Following the bubbles were a completely soaked silver Fox and Bat. Spluttering and coughing, they emerged from the pools depths and took some very much needed breaths of air. Fortunately, neither one of them had been harmed in the least. Yoko was the first to recover himself.

"Crazy Bat! You could have gotten us both killed, Kuronue...", he cried, his ears perked up to their full height despite the heavy water dampening them. His partner turned to look at him with a stunned expression. "What's going on, Yoko?", Kuronue asked, rubbing one of his wings. The Fox could only stare at him in disbelief. "Gods... What a night.", he sighed, holding his head.

A soft tugging on his sleeve drew his attention back to Kuronue. "Yoko, the last thing I remember is looking into the orb you threw to me and then it's kind of fuzzy afterwards. What happened and why are we in this pool?", the Bat asked. Yoko tried to come up with a short summary of the events and managed to relay it to his partner. Near the end, when he came to the bit before they fell into the water, he blushed. That kiss was still fresh in his mind.

Kuronue listened and he himself blushed at having found out that he had kissed the Fox. "Oh, I see. Um... Yeah... I'm sorry about that, Yoko...", he said, looking over at the dripping Youko beside him. Despite all the crazy chaos that had ensued, Yoko just could not be mad at Kuronue. After all, it wasn't his fault. If anything, the blame should have been on Yoko for throwing the orb to him in the first place. "Don't worry about it. It's not like it really caused any harm.", the Fox responded.

A small smile of hope formed on the Bats lips. "Thanks... Yoko? Do you mind if I actually do pet your tail sometimes or maybe rub your ears...?", he asked in a quiet voice. Yoko gave a moment of consideration to his friends request. "No, I suppose not... Though, you should feel really honored, Kuronue. I would never say yes to anyone else.", he smiled. Kuronue sighed playfully, draping an arm around Yokos shoulders. "I know, Fox, I know..."

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it enough to give me some kind of review.


End file.
